Lance Hayward
Appearance Lance has matted hair from the lack washing, and stubble that grows longer on the sides of his chin. Three horizontal scars run across his forehead, deep divots embedded in each of them. His body is also heavily scarred, from various bullet wounds and plasma burns. (Though most people wouldn't see it, since he covers them up with clothing.) He's is usually seen with his black baseball cap, the cap itself is in tatters, barely holding together these days, sometimes he's seen wearing it backwards. Pale complexion from the lack of sunlight, he looks tired most of the time from lack of nutrition. He has an average build for his height, and is considered to be physically fit, for someone who is malnourished. Since joining Tech-Com Lance is rarely seen out of his uniform, but on the occasions that he is, he prefers to wear a long sleeve T-shirt and black jeans. Personality He can start to feel uncomfortable around large groups of people, this problem originates from spending most of his adult life alone. He can seem shy at times, depending on who is talking to him and if he feels he can trust them. Once comfortable with someone's company he can be open and generally friendly towards them. Being a quiet impressionable man he can take advice to heart when given by someone he considers a friend. After spending months in the company of Tech-Com, Lance, has generally kept his past experiences to himself, Only confiding to people who ask about it, keeping anything that isn't mentioned to himself. Often trying to socialize, Lance never seems to be aware of his awkwardness towards people, mainly walking away from conversations he doesn't understand, also he's also known to talk to himself when alone. Biography Born 12th May 2005 in Boston, Massachusetts to Elizabeth Webb and Troy Hayward. Named after his grandfather who was of Anglo-French descent, and was born and raised in England, but was never told much else about his grandfather. His parents moved to America from England around the time of his birth, because of a business opportunity in 1996, but little else is known about his parents. Lance was told no to ask about his parent's past, It was presumed that they didn't like to talk about it. Raised in Boston, he spent most of his time as a kid scavenging what he and his parents could find, also finding various locations to hide from danger when needed. Being an only child he wouldn't have many people to talk to. Lance developed a very shy disposition towards others who he didn't know personally, but once he felt like he trusted someone, he found it very easy to approach them. He was taught by his parents to be respectful towards others, so the times when he did have someone to talk to, he was polite. Both his parents had learnt how to use ballistic weaponry, such as rifles and pistols, to protect themselves from any marauders or bandits, but he never used a gun until they left Boston. They'd never approach any drones, or HKs, and would stay as low and quiet as possible when they were spotted. At a early age Lance learnt to avoid any interaction with SkyNET at all costs, even to this day he believes is best to avoid conflict unless spotted. Around about the time Lance was probably a teenager, his parents decided to head west, hearing that there may be more Survivors. They found travelling outside any ruins or run-down buildings very hard, due to a lack of places for them to hide. They were used to Boston where there was very little SkyNET activity, and when there was they knew where to hide. They spent years travelling West getting into more drone encounters than they were used to, and only stopping for sleep, food, or further scavenging. It was hard for the whole family, who'd been going through physical and mental trauma. Once they made it to Kansas it was apparent to him that his father was finding it hard to keep up, they were forced to camp in a nearby building. They set up camp in an old barn, close to a roadside somewhere outside of Kansas City. The next day Lance awoke to the sight and sound of his father in agony, as he was hit by a stray bullet from the most recent Terminator encounter. He was too proud to mention being hit by a minigun round from a T-600, who spotted them running away. A T-600 was slowly approaching the barn, unaware to the family hiding inside. Lance's father looked towards him with frightened eyes, gesturing towards the road. Leaving his parents to there fate, he would spent most of his remaining teenage years alone. Category:Characters Category:Characters in TechCom Category:Characters in Echo